Neo
"STOP WRITING PORN AND PLAY WITH ME, ONII-CHAN!" Neo Politan (かわいい小さな - Nyoo Politaan) is a core ally in Part 3 - Star Crusaders. She joins the Crusaders alongside Noggin, due to their mother-daughter relationship. While at first withdrawn, as she hones the powers of her OC, she becomes one of the most valuable members of the Crusaders, holding them together at their worst and saving ass more times than there are chapters. APPEARANCE Neo's most outstanding feature is her height, being the shortest member of the Crusaders, at just about five feet tall. She has short, curly blonde hair and glasses that disappear into the mess of fluff, the frames barely visible. From her first appearance up until Chapter 101, her attire is a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the phrase 'BUSH DID 7/11' on it in bright pink text. She switches this to a pair of black sweatpants - but with a red stripe down the side this time! - and a red hoodie until chapter 249. When she rejoins the party in chapter 267, she wears a hospital gown until chapter 269 where she returns to her first appearance attire for the remainder of the series. PERSONALITY Neo is a very 50/50 person. Around her friends, she is very kind and worries about their well being with an adorably sweet passion. She brings smiles to faces and pulls the team together in combined efforts. Around enemies, she can be downright cruel and sadistic. One time she punched a guy so hard in the stomach he puked. She literally can't be around neutral people. If Neo and a neutral party member collides, the universe quite literally implodes, so the Crusaders spend a large portion of visits to cities on their travels preventing Neo from running into people who don't particularly swing one way or the other. ABILITIES Neo is the user of the OC U LATER. MISSILE MODIFIER '- U LATER has the power to turn anything - including itself - into a jet-propelled projectile. Whether or not the projectile explodes is 50% up to the user and 50% up to random chance. This property works on any object of any size, smaller objects flying faster and larger objects having more impact power and stronger explosions. '''ACT 2 - SEE YOU LATER! '- When in ACT 2, U LATER has the ability to completely reverse the effects of gravity on any person or object. This ability is most often used to send people Neo doesn't like flying into orbit. Neo used this ability a grand total of sixteen times throughout the series, with the most noteworthy victims being Preston Prestoff in Chapter 422, Toby Small Pox in Chapter 333, and '''Mr. Nappy in chapter 1,274. U LATER is a humanoid OC, standing at about three feet tall, spending most of it's time floating around Neo's shoulders, rubbing daily aches and pains away. The OC is blue, covered with randomly assorted black spikes. One large spike bursts out of the OC's mop of a haircut, which parts at the base of the spike. The OC has a creepily realistic face which looks like a projector of an extreme-closeup onto a wall. The face is of a small female child and is always smiling and giggling, laughter that sounds like it's coming out of an alarm clock radio running on fumes from it's batteries. The legs stop at the knees, opting instead to be tailpipes. TRIVIA * Neo is not actually the shortest character in the series. Ghey Porrnoh, despite being listed as 8'11, when he takes off his hat, is actually only 4'0. * Neo likes sniffing fruity scented markers. * Her glasses actually have no lenses. Neo only wears the frames to trick people into not punching her with the phrase; "You wouldn't punch a little girl with glasses, would you?" * Neo is voiced by herself in the English dub of the anime, and by that one cashier you really like seeing at the convenience store you regular in the Japanese and Yiddish dubs of the anime.